


leech boy

by orphan_account



Series: vampire!Gerard frerard oneshots [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Gerard Way, fluff man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frank," Gerard said, putting a frigid hand on his jaw to turn his head the other way.</p><p>"What is it, fussyfangs?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	leech boy

**Author's Note:**

> fluff + cute nicknames + biting = me, a happy shitwriter

" _Frankie,_ " Gerard whispered at Frank, who had fallen sleep after a (no guts and blood rule, of course. Frank knows how that is,) horror marathon. "Frankie, wake up,  _c'mon,_ " Gerard whispered more insistently, pulling his arm away from around Frank's waist, and sitting up. He brushed back the hair that fell in Frank's face, then ran a cold finger down Frank's neck lightly, and giggled when Frank shrugged his shoulders up and smiled in his sleep.

"Frank, I'm hungry." Gerard said, knowing that would wake Frank up. And it was weird, because just a little while ago, Frank was all around  _scared_  of letting Gerard bite him, but somehow Gerard managed to convince his boyfriend with ridiculous amounts of sniffing and licking his neck jokingly and complimenting " _how great he smells,_ " and just making Frank loose his  _shit_  because it sounds so creepy. Gerard assumes that because he made it a funny topic, it wasn't so scary and that Frank could trust him more with his control.

"Gerard, I'm tired" Frank muttered sleepily. His damn eyes were still closed. Fuck.

Gerard grumbled lowly. He wasn't actually mad, but he was trying to freak Frank out a bit.

"Chill. It's like, ass o'clock in the morning. Go get some from the fridge, Mikey sleeps like a log..." Was all Frank said, drifting off and rolling over to go back to sleep.

Gerard rolled his eyes and laid down behind Frank, his chest to Frank's back. He put his arm back around Frank and pushed his pointy, ironically bat-like nose to the side of Frank's neck. Frank squirmed because of the cold contact on his warm, lively feeling body. Gerard smiled and started pressing gentle kisses to Frank's jugular, that  _for sure_ -

No fucking response.

Okay. Fine.

Gerard moved on from kisses to wetly mouthing at the major vein in Frank's neck. Gerard can feel and fucking  _smell_  Frank's pulse pick up, probably not in fear. Gerard is probably more frightened right now, desperately holding himself back from fucking chomping into-

Stop. That's not a cool thing to think about.

Gerard sighs in defeat and rolls away from Frank and onto his back. He's assumed that he's not getting fed until the sun comes up and Frank wakes up, which by then he'll be starving and feral. And that's just  _bad fucking news_ , someone will end up dead, and that's fucking  _shitty_ for either one of them and Mikey.

Frank grunts, "Why'd you stop..." He says groggily, although pretty happy sounding.

"I'm really hungry and I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh." Frank rolls over immediately, "C'mere," he says, shifting so he could take his shirt off and put his head to the right and expose his neck. "Go ahead, leech boy." He laughed.

Gerard smiled and rolled his eyes at the nickname. He straddled one of Frank's thighs, leaning down to search for the best and safest place to sink his fangs into.

He sniffed around on the left side of franks neck for a minute and couldn't exactly find the right place. He groaned in frustration.

"Frank," Gerard said, putting a frigid hand on his jaw to turn his head the other way.

"What is it, fussyfangs?"

"Don't call me that..." Gerard said, pouting comically.

Frank just snorted and turned his head the other way, "Watch the ink, babe." he warned, putting his hands on Gerard's hips as he leaned down again to press his face to Frank's neck again.

Gerard scraped his fangs gently over the spot he'd chosen just below Frank's scorpion tattoo, asking permission to bite. He heard Frank hum in agreement, knowing he was ready to go. He sunk the razor sharp tips into the soft, warm skin, the smell of blood making his eyelids flutter, Jesus he's hungry.

He also felt Frank's calloused fingers slip under the hem of his oversized, smelly, black sweater, feeling his thumbs rub circles on his hip bones too. He's so warm and lively feeling. Gee smiled. He really does love Frankie.

Frank gasped when he felt the rest of Gerard's fangs puncture his neck. The pain was becoming more and more tolerable every time he let Gee do this. It was always a weird feeling when he felt Gerard remove his fangs and started to suck on the wounds, drawing blood and getting it all down his chin. He could feel some of his blood running down his neck, getting on the sheets that need a good wash anyways.

Gerard was panting through his nose, sucking Frank's blood, how fucked up is that.

Once he was satisfied snacking on his boyfriend,  _that sounds fucked up,_ he licked over the small puncture to heal them with something that's in his spit. He's aware of how under educated he is on  _real life_  vampires, because he doesn't get out much, but he knows plenty on fictional vampires, which he thought were the only kind until he was turned.

"Sorry." Gerard apologized, sitting up on Frank's thigh that was probably numb now. He felt some blood run down his chin and he wiped it off and licked it off his hand, waiting for Frank to say something.

Frank hummed, "No need. I'm fine. I love you, Gee." He said, sounding sleepy again.

If Gerard had a heart that still beat, he would feel all warm and fuzzy. That was adorable, holy shit.

Gerard smiled wide, his eyes squinty and his teeth out, "I love you too, Frankie. Thank you."

They settled down so Gerard's was laying down on top of Frank with his head on his chest, the strange sound of a beating heart and breathing lungs filling the ear pressed against Frank. Gerard is both curious to know what being "alive" feels like again, and depressed when he thinks about how it won't ever happen. He'd lost the idea of what it feels like to have his still heart pound in his chest and his lungs fill with air after so many years.

Gerard placed one of his pale hands on Frank's bare chest, over where his heart was beating. Gee smiled, finding the curiosity about being alive coming back. Frank hummed and Gerard heard the vibration in Frankie's chest. Frank ran his fingers through Gerard's greasy hair, still finding the strands soft, even though there where some clumps forming.

Someone's gonna have to force him into the shower soon.

**Author's Note:**

> shitty cute ending + 1069 words and i still can t write anything for school that long


End file.
